FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to panels, and particularly but not exclusively to the construction of light-weight panels for use, for example, in aircraft construction.
For the purpose of this Description the word "panel" is to be understood to mean any wall element which presents a surface area bounded by at least one edge and which may be flat or may be of curved cross-section in one or more planes, such as a portion of a cylinder, a cone, or a sphere.